World (Kingdom Hearts)
, the first world seen in the Kingdom Hearts series.]] A is a location that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. Serving as the "levels" for the games, Sora and other characters are charged with visiting and protecting them through the course of the series. By defending the worlds from the Heartless, Nobodies, or other enemies, the games' respective protagonists keep the Darkness from spreading and the worlds from being manipulated or destroyed. At the end of every world (in the original Kingdom Hearts) Sora, Donald, and Goofy have to fight a boss of that world (which is either a giant Heartless, or a Disney villain) which opens the Keyhole area when defeated. At the end Sora locks the Keyhole and earns a Gummi that will let him go to the next world. Each world that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series has its own distinct look, and for the most part hold true to the movies and cartoons they are based on. Often the plot of the game in that world will be based on its original source. Almost all worlds can be visited in the course of the game and are part of the playthrough; there are exceptions, though, since some places can be seen in cinematics but not actually accessed by Sora's party. All worlds are separate from one another, and with a few exceptions, most people are unaware of the existence of other worlds. World Characteristics from Tarzan. This infamous world only made one appearance in the entire series due to copyright issues.]] There are over thirty worlds that have appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series so far. Most of them are based on Disney's animated features and contain locations and characters from or inspired by the films. As a result, worlds are greatly varied in appearance, style, and nature, as their sources range from the oldest cartoons created by Disney to more current movies in the Disney canon. The oldest source is the 1928 cartoon "Steamboat Willie", used as a basis for Timeless River, while the most recent inspiration for a world from Disney's animated features is 2002's Lilo & Stitch, the source for Deep Space. In Kingdom Hearts II, two live-action films, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Tron served as the foundation for the worlds Port Royal and Space Paranoids, respectively. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance one direct-to-video movie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, which served as the source for Country of the Musketeers, makes it the first world in the series to originate from a direct-to-video film, instead of a film from the animated features canon. In addition to the Disney-based worlds, twelve worlds are exclusives that were created by game developers Square Enix just for the Kingdom Hearts series. They are not part of the Disney film canon, nor Square Enix's games canon, but do tend to be populated with Square Enix characters, especially from the Final Fantasy series, as well as the occasional Disney character or original characters created just for Kingdom Hearts. Some worlds have names that don't seem to accurately reflect what is found there. A famous example is Neverland in Kingdom Hearts; Sora and company get to go through Captain Hook's ship and fly around the Clock Tower, but never actually reach the island Neverland where Peter Pan and Tinker Bell live. To further confuse things, some worlds in Kingdom Hearts II contain what could almost be considered sub-levels or second worlds within them, such as the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum or Christmas Town in Halloween Town. World party members ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep does not feature set party members and only allows a solo party for most of the game, except for a handful of battles, in which one or two additional members are assigned to your party. Instead, the game takes advantage of the Dimension Link (D-Link) system, a descendant of the Summon system of previous games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In certain worlds, a character from that area will be available to fight, and can replace Donald or Goofy in the party. Kingdom Hearts had six such worlds with party members. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora received cards in Castle Oblivion. He is sent to worlds from his own memories. The past Disney party members from Kingdom Hearts have become memory cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days has several worlds that Saïx sends Roxas to on missions, often along with other members of the Organization.They are also available to play as in mission mode ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II increased the number of worlds with party characters to nine, putting a party member in almost every Disney-based world. Three characters from Kingdom Hearts returned for battle: Aladdin, Jack Skellington, and Beast, although Beast was moved from Hollow Bastion to his own world. Ariel reappeared in Atlantica, but no longer as a party character, Peter Pan became a Summon, and Simba, formerly a Summon, became a party member in his homeworld of the Pride Lands. The game added two party members with the same first name as another; Jack Skellington and Jack Sparrow; Sora differentiates between the two by referring to Jack Sparrow as Captain. To make the world-based party members more powerful, special attacks were developed for each character that Sora could call on in the heat of battle. Kingdom Hearts II also included the first Final Fantasy party character, Auron, and allowed Sora to fight alongside his best friend, Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded The worlds in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded are the same as the first game, but the party members are different. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' In the worlds of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the party member set is replaced with a collection of Spirit Dream Eaters, which can be created by recipes collected throughout the game, as well as by combining Dream Pieces together. List of World party members Original Characters File:Riku KHII.png|'Riku' In The World That Never Was in File:Terra KHBBS.png|'Terra' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in File:Ventus KHBBS.png|'Ventus' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in File:Aqua KHBBS.png|'Aqua' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in Organization XIII File:Xigbar KHD.png|'Xigbar' In Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Wonderland, Halloween Town in File:Xaldin KHD.png|'Xaldin' In Agrabah, Beast's Castle in File:Vexen KHD.png|'Vexen' In Twilight Town in File:Lexaeus KHD.png|'Lexaeus' In Twilight Town in File:Zexion KHD.png|'Zexion' In Twilight Town in File:Axel 3 KHD.png|'Axel' In Twilight Town, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Neverland in File:Demyx KHD.png|'Demyx' In Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum, Halloween Town in File:Luxord KHD.png|'Luxord' In Wonderland, Halloween Town, Neverland in File:Marluxia KHD.png|'Marluxia' In Twilight Town in File:Larxene KHD.png|'Larxene' In Twilight Town in File:Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' In Twilight Town, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Wonderland in Disney File:King Mickey KHREC.png|'King Mickey' In Keyblade Graveyard , Radiant Garden and Twilight Town in File:Goofy KHII.png|'Goofy' In Hollow Bastion & Datascape in File:DonaldKH2.png|'Donald Duck' In Hollow Bastion & Datascape in File:Peter Pan KHBBS.png|'Peter Pan' In Neverland in File:Prince Phillip KHBBS.png|'Prince Phillip' In Enchanted Dominion in File:Tron KHII.png|'Tron' In Space Paranoids in File:ArielKHII.png|'Ariel' In Atlantica in File:Beast KH.png|'Beast' In Hollow Bastion in ；In Beast's Castle in File:Aladdin KHREC.png|'Aladdin' In Agrabah in File:Genie KHREC.png|'Aladdin' In Agrabah in File:Jackkh2.png|'Jack Skellington' In Halloween Town in File:Simba.png|'Simba' In Pride Lands in File:Hercules KHREC.png|'Hercules' In Olympus Coliseum in File:Mulan.png|'Mulan' In The Land of Dragons in File:Tarzan KH.png|'Tarzan' In Deep Jungle in File:Experiment 626 KHBBS.png|'Experiment 626' In Deep Space in File:JackSparrow.png|'Jack Sparrow' In Port Royal in Final Fantasy File:KH - ReCoded - Cloud.png|'Cloud' In Olympus Coliseum in File:Auron.png|'Auron' In Olympus Coliseum in File:Zack KHBBS.png|'Zack' In Olympus Coliseum in Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Fictional dimensions